dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Brown Dunne
Brown Dunne is the main protagonist of the FanFiction "Dunne Days". Personality Brown has big goals for the future. He aspires to be a Pokemon Master, but is not as loud about it as Jordan or Strom, and he thinks that being a Pokemon Master would be an impossible dream for him. He is normally quite quiet, but will speak up when required. He has a strict sense of justice, as shown when he resolved to take down Team Shi. Due to his mother giving him a sheltered upbringing, he finds social situations somewhat difficult. However, he has an extensive range of vocabulary and, again due to his mother, has some knowledge in fields that are deemed somewhat strange in the Pokemon World, such as technology and physics. However, he can be quite clueless when it comes to other matters, such as other people. Brown experiences mood swings frequently. He is easy to cheer up and easy to let down. This is shown when he loses to Strom and Sal in Viridian Forest, as he was quickly cheered up again by Karp. However, Brown was later unable to console Jordan after his loss to Brock. He looks up to a lot of people, especially his father, despite never having met him before travelling to Lore. When he is not under the influence of Shinri Itai, he displays a completely different personality. He is silent and observant. While appearing to know everything thanks to Shinri Sonomono, he realises his limits and does not understand "Idyllic" matters, such as feelings. He is less sympathetic towards people, as shown in the ruthlessness he displays when he helps his father destroy a Team Shi base. His emotionless state is at one point compared to Sal Evander. He does eventually come to terms with his love for Chess as he states that his love for her would be his only truth. This displays a somewhat romantic side of him. However, when he stated this, it was unknown whether he was under the effect of Shinri Itai or Shinri Sonomono. Background Brown was born in Lavender Town in Kanto to Bob and Divina Dunne to be the deciding factor as to the universe's fate, and to end the couple's argument. Being the son of the first two humans, Brown was blessed by Arceus, and the Legendary Reshiram was selected to bestow Brown with the power of Shinri Sonomono (Truth Itself). Before Bob left, he gave Brown many wards to protect him from the wrath of his mother and Team Shi. These wards would wear off when Brown travelled to Ienzo. However, the abilities proved to be very dangerous, and left the small child with no emotions at all in his early life. Because of this, Dooley, a clone of Brown created by Arceus, and bestowed with the counteracting powers of Ideals by Zekrom was placed inside Brown's subconscious mind, designed to feed the boy emotions. To further hide his abilities of manipulating truth, Brown was given a pack of medicinal tablets called Shinri Itai (Truth Hurts) by Arceus, which he took every day. The tablets surpressed both the power itself, and the knowledge that the powers gave him, meaning that Brown would often find himself confused and with blank spots in his memory. Divina did not treat him very well, but he still remained very close to her. Brown was left in the dark about his parents' true identities, and he never knew his father. For every birthday, he would only receive a single present from his mother: a toothbrush. On his tenth birthday, he also received a hat which his mother claimed had belonged to his father. In actuality, the hat was simply a fake found lying in a dump. Inspired by the famous Pokemon Trainers Red and Leaf, Brown decided to follow in their footsteps and aspire to become a Pokemon Master. Because of this, Divina took him and travelled to Pallet Town, where they began living in a caravan until Brown's tenth birthday. In Pallet Town, Brown befriended Cookie and Zentaro Avidan-Weshcubb, a pair of twins who lived nearby. However, they were a few months older than Brown, and as much as they tried to delay their departure, they were eventually forced to leave by their parents getting new jobs in Viridian City. Finally, on his tenth birthday, Brown travelled to Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory and chose his first Pokemon, a Bulbasaur. Story Brown met Blake Sullivan in Professor Oak's laboratory, and managed to beat him in a battle despite having a type disadvantage. He then travelled onto Kanto Route 1, where he met Jordan Share and Karp Roden. Later, he was challenged to a battle by Yuuki Tsubasa, and managed to defeat him. Together, Brown and Yuuki travelled to Viridian City, then parted ways as Yuuki returned home. Brown searched for the Gym, inadvertently bumping into Ruri Share in the process (though neither of them would recognise each other later), and eventually resorting to asking for help from a passerby, who turned out to be Blue Oak, the Gym Leader himself. Finding that he could not challenge the Gym due to the Leader's absence, he instead met up with Jordan and continued their journey. However, as the two tried to leave Viridian City, they passed the Needle's Haystack, and were drawn into helping Barras Alexus to save Walidah Avidan-Weshcubb from an explosion that occurred when Kami Kaze detonated her Shi Chip. The boys were briefed on the situation in Kanto and the rest of the Pokemon World, and resolved to stop Team Shi once and for all. The next day, they continued on to Viridian Forest, where they met Strom Winaugusconey and Sal Evander. After a double battle, Brown's Bulbasaur fainted from the results of moves with a negative type matchup, but Jordan's Squirtle managed to beat the two into submission. Brown later regrouped with Jordan and continued to Pewter City. While booking an appointment to challenge Brock of Pewter Gym, Brown and Jordan saw Blake walk in with the Earth Badge, and walk out with the Earth and Boulder Badges. After a casual question slung about Team Shi by Brown, the receptionist fought the influence of her own Shi Chip and managed to win. She introduced herself as Oki Tsubasa, and handed the two a laptop containing Team Shi's files, telling them to hand it to Barras Alexus before fleeing. Brown managed to beat Brock, and later entered a raffle in the Pewter Museum of Science to win a rare Fossil, which he won. However, Brown hands the prize, an Old Amber, to Blake as a promise that they will meet again. Taking Blake's advice to catch more Pokemon, Brown and Jordan went on a "catching spree", returning to Kanto Route 22 and catching many Pokemon, before entering the caves of Mount Moon. In Cerulean City, Brown and Jordan parted ways as Jordan went to do some last minute training. Brown challenged Misty of Cerulean Gym but lost. Karp Roden found him at the Pokemon Centre and trained him on Cerulean Cape, enabling him to beat Misty and earn the Cascade Badge. After travelling through the Underground Pass, Brown and Jordan continued onwards to Vermilion City. Aboard the S.S. Anne, Brown was reunited with his old friend Zentaro Avidan-Weshcubb, who teamed up with Blake in a tag battle against Brown and Jordan. The four then met Zentaro's sister, Cookie, deciding to band together. After travelling through Rock Tunnel, the group met Ruri Share, who also joined their team. Brown saved Cookie from a Gastly in Pokemon Tower, and befriends a lonely Cubone. Later, in Celadon City, they all go their separate ways, with Brown going to the Gym before hunting out the other team members. Brown is the one to catch Articuno on the Seafoam Islands and rescue Cookie, and later hands Team Shi's laptop over to Barras in Viridian City. Having nowhere else to sleep for the night, Brown and Blake stopped over at Barras's house. At the Indigo League, Brown made his way to the Champion's Chamber, where Yuuki awaited. Yuuki reveals that to stop Team Shi, he had ascended to the position of Champion so that he could meet with Brown again. After being beaten, Yuuki joins Brown's group, and Brown hands the position of Champion back to Lance, who reorganises the Indigo League lineup. In the Silph Corporation Tournament, Brown faced off against Blake in the finals and won, earning the Silph Corporation Trophy. He also wins the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova versions of this tournament. Brown travelled to Johto, and Barras joins their team in Cherrygrove City on the request of their parents and to tell them what he had learnt about Team Shi's plans. After beating the Johto League, Brown and his friends travels to Hoenn, where Sal and Strom join their team. He beats the Hoenn League, the Sinnoh League, and the Unova League before returning home to Kanto. When Brown was transported to Lore by Arceus, he landed in the front garden of the March Residence. His Shinri Itai pills no longer work in Lore, so Shinri Sonomono is at full power, and he comes across as a silent and omniscient character. Knowing that Chess wants to come with them on their adventure, he ropes Jordan and Currentia into helping her escape. At Milky Way Castle, Brown has a conversation with Dooley in his subconsciousness, talking about how Shinri Sonomono doesn't seem to have much effect on Chess March for some reason. The next day, Brown and Dooley reveal the truth about Shinri Sonomono to Jordan, Blake, Chess, Currentia, Cookie, Kingsley, Kimmy, Deward and Gualtier. He also uses Shinri Sonomono to broadcast the truth directly into the minds of the other team members, who are scatteed around Lore. Brown meets his father for the first time in Callisto Town, helping him to destroy a Shi Shoal facility. They later meet again in Moon Town, but Bob is killed whilst saving Sai Iki from an attack by Kami Kaze, who proceeds to kill all of Brown's friends and their parents. Dooley protects Chess, and Brown's Shinri Sonomono protects him from the wrath of Kami Kaze. Being the only two left, Brown and Chess rush to the Indescribable Plateau in order to rally all the Gym Leaders of Lore to fight Team Shi. After Team Shi is defeated, Brown and Dooley struggle with Brown's feelings for Chess. With influence from the rest of Sai Iki, Brown and Chess begin dating, and Brown manages to confess his love to her. However, Chess is unable to do the same, struggling over the words, and this makes Brown very upset. Using Shinri Sonomono, Brown begins the destruction of the universe on Mount Eternity in Lore. Crisis is safely averted when Chess, with help from a confidence booster, manages to shout her true feelings to him just before she is destroyed by Shinri Sonomono. The two begin dating for real after this, and Dooley abandons his body to become Aislin and join with Chess. Brown manages to keep Shinri Sonomono largely under control, with the help of Chess's new powers. Pokémon Brown gains a Poké Palm on Kanto Route 3, received from an anonymous donor, who turned out to be Karp Roden. Because of this, he is able to call on any of his Pokémon at any time. He prefers to use Pokémon native to the region he is in, however, such as using Kanto Pokémon in Kanto. An exception to this rule is when the Pokémon's evolutionary chain crosses regional bounders, as is the case with Magneton, Rhydon, and a few others. As of the Indescribable Lore chapter, Brown began sharing his Pokémon with Chess March, meaning that she can use his Pokémon at any time by synchronising their Poké Palms with Shinri Sonomono. Caught in Kanto *Venusaur *Victreebel *Machamp *Gengar *Rhyperior *Magnezone Caught in Johto *Typhlosion *Corsola *Granbull *Shuckle *Weavile *Mamoswine Caught in Hoenn *Swampert *Aggron *Sharpedo *Delcatty *Altaria *Zangoose Caught in Sinnoh *Torterra *Blissey Caught in Unova *Emboar *Unfezant *Scrafty *Hydreigon *Bisharp *Simipour Trivia *All of the teams Brown has used in each region have had either one or two majority types. **In Kanto, this was Poison. **In Johto, this was both Rock and Ice. **In Hoenn, this was both Normal and Water. **In Sinnoh, this was Ground. **In Unova, this was Dark. Category:Dunne Days Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Sai Iki